Make you Feel my Love
by destielfive0
Summary: Steve/Danny. Coda 2.19. Title based on Adele song with same title.


They are getting in the front door of the McGarrett home when all of a sudden Danny is turned and shoved onto the front door. Steve, the Neanderthal, is ravaging his shirt and attacking his neck with his lips like it's one of his Navy SEAL missions.

"You animal!" Danny hisses as Steve is still going at it like there's no tomorrow. "Will you quit it! I'm still mad at you!"

When Mary called him and Steve 'surf buddies', it made him cringe. Sure, that's what it looked like to other people, but he and Steve knew that it was another one of their 'dates'. At least, Danny thought that he and Steve were on the same page. Apparently not, since superSEAL's response to his sister's remark was 'kind of'.

Danny replied 'a little', when Steve asked him if he was being sensitive, and that was slightly true. It didn't hurt a little, it hurt pretty badly. He thought that their relationship was finally going somewhere and that Steve was ready to tell others about them. So yeah, it hurt like a bitch. Of all the people Steve could've told first, it should've been Mary because she's the only blood relative he has that keeps in contact. So when Steve let her label them as 'surf buddies', Danny felt something in his guts twist and something poke at his chest.

Hell, he even stopped calling others 'babe' because he wanted it to be special, only something for Steve, to make Steve feel his love.

Danny was doing well ignoring Steve and making it clear that he was angry, and then the bastard had to swipe a taste of that 'gun cake' and lick those stupidly sexy fingers, in the most sensual way. Danny can admit his little friend stirred a little.

A sound of a zipper, his zipper to be clear, pulled him from his thoughts.

Steve is staring at him, kneeling and opening his zipper. "What'd I do this time?" Steve asks opening the button of Danny's slacks.

Danny pulls away from the door and crosses the living room, while tucking and zipping himself back in. "Nevermind, it's nothing, I'm just not feeling it tonight" Danny replies.

"But, Danno, come on. It's kinda my birthday today, and I was looking forward to the present you promised me this morning before we went to the beach. You know, the one where you said we could do anything I want tonight." Steve says face changing from kicked-puppy to a mischievous grin.

"I'm tired Steve. We've been working nonstop since this morning. I need to go home and sleep." Danny replies.

"Go home? This is home, Danno. If you don't wanna do anything tonight, at least stay in bed with me." Steve pleads, eyes not blinking and staring at Danny feeling that if he blinks, Danny might all of a sudden disappear.

"No, Steve. I need to go. I miss my bed"

"Danny! What the hell is the matter with you!" Steve yells before Danny can walk across him to get to the door.

Danny looks Steve in the eyes. "Mary okay!" Danny yells back.

"Mary? What, you got a problem with my sister?" Steve asks, face looking confused.

"No. Jeez, no. I like Mary, she's like a little sister." That earns Danny a slight smile from Steve, before his face turns sour again.

"Then what is it?" Steve asks again.

"What you said to her. You told her we were surf buddies" Danny says making air quotes.

"Well, isn't it true. We were surfing when she saw us, and we're buddies, right?"

"Steve," Danny says quickly, feeling his eyes water up, "I need to know where this is going".

"Where's what- What are you talking about Danny?" Steve asks, earnestly looking lost.

"This" Danny gestures between them with his hands, "Us".

"Oh." Steve says.

"Oh? I ask you a heartfelt question and you say 'Oh'?" Danny says, wiping his eyes.

"Danny, come on." Steve is walking toward him, reaching in for a hug. Before Steve could get a foot closer, Danny walks toward the door ready to leave.

"Danny, I love you!" Danny stops opening the door and turns to face Steve. "I love you okay" Steve pleads, "Don't go Danny. Please." Steve looks like he is about to cry too.

Danny walks towards Steve and gives him a hug and lifts Steve's face, which is staring at the ground, and kisses him on the lips. "Babe, that's all I wanted to hear."


End file.
